Parodia shugo chara
by Raquel432
Summary: una parodia ? que quieren que ponga xD?
1. Chapter 1

Ola! Vi una parodia en youtube y dije:ya se! Hare una parodia de esta parodia con los personajes de shugo chara! Y bueno aquí la traigo xD

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a Peach-pit antes que nada os xplico ok? Una tal A les envía mensajes a Amu,Rima,Yaya y Utau amenazándolas y eso ok? Bueno ya xD

**Parte 1:``Un poco asustada''**

Amu:Chicas,porque Rima nos ha citado con tanta urgencia?

Utau:bueno,alomejor es una fiesta de pijamas improvisada

Amu:Me habría traido mi saco de dormir pero Saaya me lo quito

Yaya:Amu, utau estaba de broma no es una fiesta de pijamas

Amu:ya lo sabia

Yaya:entonces porque has dicho…

Entra Rima por la puerta*

Amu:ya llega ri(N/A:Rima xD)

Utau:ri que pasa?

Yaya:si a que viene tanta prisa por juntarnos todas?

Rima:chicas…hoy….en clase….

Utau:¿puedes acabar la puta frase?

Rima:hoy en clase el profesor de lengua me puso esto en mi resumen

Pone en la mesa su resumen de lengua donde pone a en la esquina

Amu:oh dios mio un trozo de papel

Rima:fíjate que pone

Todas miraron el resumen

Yaya:rima

Rima:es A otra vez! Manipula a los profesores!

Utau:ri

Rima:debería advertir al profesor?

Yaya:Rima! Esto no es de A

Rima:pero que dices! Pone A justo aquí arriba

Amu:la A es de aprobado,es la nota

Rima:¿Qué?

Utau:tienes un aprobado en el resumen ri,no es un mensaje de A

Rima:uuuu

Le envían un mensaje por el móvil a el pone:

(Wow –A)

PUM PUM PUM

Amu:¿Qué ha sido eso?

Utau:creo que es A

Utau:llamamos a la policía?

Yaya:esperad ¿no es Nagihiko?

Nagihiko:ola rima

Rima:Nagi que haces aquí?

Nagihiko:te apetece nadar? (N/A:A si Nagihiko tiene todo el pelo super revuelto xD)

Utau:¿Qué coño le pasa a tu pelo? ¿te has electrocutado?

Yaya:tienes que irte Nagi

Nagi:te quiero rima

Nagihiko se fue corriendo

Utau:ahora lo digo enserio ¿Qué le pasa a su pelo?

TIRIN! La siguiente parte la subo luego que estoy cansadita de escribir Xd

Dejen reviews xD


	2. Un almuerzo confuso

Ola! Les traigo la continuación de la parodia :D xD esta parte es mas graciosa bueno,continuo y en este fic kuukai va a ser mas angustiado aunque no sale mucho pero bueno xDDD

**Parte 2:``Un almuerzo confuso''**

Estaban las chicas sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería del insti

Rima:chicas el tema de A se no esta saliendo de las manos

Yaya:tienes razón,es como si estubiera en todas partes.

Utau:En casa,el insti,las fiestas..

Amu:En el principio del alfabeto (N/A:abecedario)

Rima:tenemos que averiguar quien es A

Utau:No,mierda!

Yaya:Utau! Esto es serio

Utau:perdón,tanto suceso extraño me esta extresando

Amu:Ikuto…

Todas menos Amu:¿?

Amu:lo siento,tengo que decir su nombre en cada escena

Utau gira la cabeza hacia un lado

Utau:hey! Ola Kuukai!

Kuukai:No…

Utau:pero si yo no he dicho?...

Kuukai:Solo no.

Utau:¿Pero que coño?

Yaya:siempre tan angustiado como un emo…

Rima:¿podemos volver al tema A?

Le envían un mensaje a yaya y yaya mira su móvil en el mensaje pone:

Mira detrás de ti. –A

Ella gira su cabeza y mira detrás de ella a cámara lenta xD música tétrica lol

Le envían otro mensaje en el pone:

Jaja has mirado. –A

Yaya levanta su mirada hacia el frente

Yaya:Sera puta

Lo continuo o mañana o luego chau! Que tengo prisa XDDDDDDDDDDDDD chau


	3. Un drama con Nade y Mona

Ola aquí traigo la siguiente parte ._. asi Khatitha para tu información esto es una parodia asi que metete tus palabritas por el ,aquí la sigo y Nadeshico es ciega en este fic Mona es una amiga de Utau

**Parte 3:Un drama con Nadeshico y Mona**

Era de noche estaban dos coches juntos en uno estaban Amu y Yaya y en el otro Utau y Rima

(Coche de Amu y Yaya)

Amu:Dios, se esta haciendo tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí afuera?

Yaya:cinco minutos…

Amu:No lo pillo,¿Qué hacemos exactamente?

Yaya:estamos de vigilia espiando a Nadeshico…Ella y Yua están actuando de manera sospechosa

Amu:vale de vigilia….¿entonces nos puedo comer carne?

Yaya:Joder Amu claro que puedes

(Coche de Rima y Utau)

Rima estaba triste

Utau:ri te pasa algo? Estas muy callada…

Rima:me gustaría recordar algo de lo que paso la otra noche

Utau:¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Rima le cuenta lo que recuerda a Utau que es:una cigüeña bailando xDDDD

Utau:Solo eso?... eso es una puta mierda!

Rima:lose,no recuerdo nada mas losiento

Utau:ri ¿pero cuanto bebiste?

Rima:dos cervezas

Utau:eso no es mucho

Rima:y 4 chupitos de vodka

Utau:vale eso ya es…

Rima:y una botella de ron,dos deiquidis de fresa(N/A:no se como se escribe) una cairpiriña,tres mojitos y un vaso de wisky

Utau: :O

En el otro coche)

Amu:Yaya te toca

Yaya:nooo

Amu:vale sigo yo veo veo-dijo mientras nadeshico salía de la puerta de su casa

Yaya:Nadeshico…

Amu:no,es una cosita de color verde

Yaya:no es nade esta hay!

Otro coche)

Utau:tenemos que averiguar si la monster puti ve o no

Rima:si puede ver,¿crees que estamos bien escondidas?

Utau:por supuesto ri somos casi invisibles

Otro coche)

Amu:¿Qué esta haciendo?

Yaya:no lo se Amu

Nadeshico les saluda

Amu:¿crees que nos puede ver?

Yaya:ese saludo no demuestra nada….

Nadeshico se sube a un coche que esta alado de los 2 coches xDD lo enciende y lo conduce

Coche de Utau y Rima)

Utau:genial…

Rima:Jamas sabremos si sigue siendo ciega

En la casa de Mona Utau la visito mona estaba en la cama sentada mirando hacia delante como si fuera una estatua(N/A:pero no lo es xD)

Utau se sienta en una silla

Utau:¿Mona?

Mona no se mueve

Utau:profis mona habla conmigo

Sigue sin moverse

Utau se pone a hacer malabares con botellas de agua

Sigue sin moverse

Utau se pone a hacer la gallina

Sigue sin moverse

Utau hace la danza del fuego y se quema el culo

Utau:au au! Joder!

Sigue sin moverse

Utau se pone a rapear

Utau:vamos chola de Mona arriba de una puta vez!

Sigue sin moverse

Utau:aghhh sabes que!? A la mierda! Estoy hasta el moño! ¿no hablas? ¡pos vale!

Sigue sin moverse

Utau se va del cuarto

Unos minutos después

Utau entra y se sienta Mona sigue de la misma forma

Utau:lo siento fuy grosera

Sigue sin moverse

Utau:tengo que irme Mona pero volveré mañana ¿vale?

Sigue sin moverse

Utau hace una bola de papel se la lanza

Sigue sin moverse

Utau:¡Jope!

Bueno no se cuando la continuare chau!


End file.
